


The Little Maid

by KamenRiderW



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Basically Zack and Peco action, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, How many more tags can I do?, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Peco is a scheming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, You get the idea, i warned you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderW/pseuds/KamenRiderW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peco's been frustrated with Zack's 'inaction' and decides to take matters into his own hands. With a dress, he will attempt the impossible. Turning Zack on. He didn't expect Zack's reaction, and he was slightly surprised. So was Zack, but it was a good surprise. Did I just freaking spoil it? Oh, wait... the tags already have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Maid

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS CONTENT. THIS IS A SMUT PIECE BETWEEN TWO MEN, SO DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. SORRY! I had someone read something like this, but more innocent, and they completely ignored the warnings and report it. SO, you troll *glares* whoever you are. This is one of my FIRST times writing something like this, and it was way out of my comfort zone for now. But I got it done, so I hope you like it guys. If there's something I can improve on tell me, please, but kindly. I'm just starting out writing something like this. Be gentle. And I know its not the best, but I tried.
> 
> ON ANOTHER NOTE. If you have anything you want me to write for these two then message me or comment or anything. Any kinks or stuff you want, I'd be glad to write it for you. Any other relationships you want me to write, I'll try my best and I'll try writing those to. But, they won't be on this fic but a separately titled fic. This one is for Zack and Peco smut and fluff... so yeah! :D 
> 
> Oh, this one ISN'T going to be on Wattpad... well, because my (most likely) homophobic dad found me on there and well... if he reads any of my works then... i'll be in trouble. I can reduce said trouble by being incognito on this sight. Like a magic bird. :D :p Ok, I'm done talking. 
> 
> JUST KIDDING! If you want to learn more about me as a person, on my Wattpad account I wrote something called Story of My Life. It's my life summed up as best as I could. :D Bye Bye. Please don't hate this to bad, I can only improve!

“You’re sure this’ll work?” Peco asked one of Baron’s back up dancer.

“It worked for me, you should have the same reaction,” Shingo answered, tossing Peco the outfit. “Hurry and put it on before he gets here! Don’t forget the…”

“Yeah, I know,” Peco hissed, disappearing into the dressing room. This better work, because he’s never done something like this before. And it’d definitely be different… but the result he wanted should happen. If Zack liked him instead of Kaito, and that was a big if.

 

“We can take Gaim’s East stage, give Kazuraba something to think about,” Kaito said as he walked with his second-in-command, Zack, into the Baron headquarters. “I’m leaving it up to you and the team. I’ve got things to do tomorrow.”

“Ok, Kaito,” Zack answered.

“Then I’ll be seeing you,” Kaito replied before disappearing up the stairs, heading, presumably up to his room in the headquarters. Zack sighed before plopping down in a chair near the t.v. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. He was bored now, Kaito’d gotten rid of all of his magazines again. It wasn’t his fault he liked… looking at Men’s fitness. That wasn’t weird at all. Where was Peco?

As if on cue, said boy spoke up. “Hey… Zack, could you uh…”

“Hmm?” Zack answered, turning around in his seat to see the littlest Baron at the top of the stairs. Zack’s mouth went dry.

Peco was wearing one of those little maid outfits complete with the ruffles on the black dress. It had an open chest that bordered halfway down his chest revealing a lot of pale, smooth skin. The dress hugged Peco’s hips tightly. It stopped right at the middle of his upper thigh and expanded outwards. Two black straps started from the middle and went around his entire body. Zack’s eyes dropped to Peco’s bare thighs and he licked his dry lips. Oh, god. Zack’s dick twitched in excitement.

“Peco, what’ve you done?” Zack said, thinking of his words carefully. Zack was normally a well behaved man, but Peco was making that hard. (Pun intended). Peco’d always been the eye of his affections and he’d dreamed a lot of having him. But Peco’d always played ignorant to the things Zack did. Zack didn’t protect _everyone_ as extensively as he did. He’d been virtually pinning after him since he first met the guy, Peco was perfect in his eyes. But, god, didn’t he look hot in a little maid’s outfit. And damn, didn’t he want that.

“I-I just…” Peco stuttered off, slowly coming down the stairs.

Zack ignored the tightness in his trousers and got up from the chair to meet Peco at the stairs. “just what?”

“I wanted you to notice me… and not Kaito-san,” Peco answered, before he tripped on the stairs (his dumb clumsiness) and fell at Zack. Out of instinct, Zack caught him before his knees hit the ground, but it caused Zack to fall backwards. His back hit the ground and he winced as Peco fell onto of him. Peco was heavier then he looked, compact even. Although, he’d never tell Peco that. Zack should have told him to be careful or ask if he was alright instead of try to get a glimpse of what Peco had underneath there. The skirt had ridden further up his thigh, revealing even more pale skin. Zack’s eyes left Peco’s body to focus on Peco’s pretty eyes. His hands found his way to Peco’s hips.

“I notice Kaito as only our Leader. But you… you’ve always amazed me, you didn’t have to do this to get my attention,” Zack replied, as his hands moved to Peco’s bare knees. “In fact, you already had my attention.”

Peco’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. You’re smart, funny, talented, cute, and sexy,” each word was enunciated by Zack moving his hands further up Peco’s leg. “And I really, really want you.” Zack pushed his hands up underneath the little skirt to squeeze Peco’s ass. Peco gasped as his little heart almost beat out of his chest. IT had worked!

“Oh fuck,” Zack stated. “You’re wearing panties to.”

“I-is that… I’m sorry, but Shingo told me that’d turn you on even more. I can go put some boxers on,” Peco replied quickly, his face redder than a tomato.

“Nah, shut up,” Zack answered and captured Peco’s lips with his own. He pushed up and flipped them over so he covered Peco’s body with his own.

Zack slid his hands around to Peco’s front side and drug his hands down to the waistband of Peco’s panties. “What color are they?”

“B-black. Its your favorite color,” Peco answered, wrapping his legs around Zack’s waist to pull himself closer.

“Good boy,” Zack moaned and pried Peco’s mouth open with his tongue, Peco obliged and he explored his mouth gratefully. Zack lowered his hands to feel the bulge of Peco’s cock, which didn’t fit fully inside and he moaned again. He rubbed rough circles into the fabric. “You’re so kinky.”

Peco moaned, arching up against Zack. “Z-Zack, we’re in public.”

“Not that kinky?” Zack asked breathless before tightening his hold on Peco’s body before lifting them both from the floor. He carried Peco carefully up the stairs and to his extra room in the headquarters. It took a little bit to get the door opened and shut it with his foot, but Zack was a very talented man. Zack set Peco’s back on the bed and stepped back. Now he could definitely see up the skirt and fuck his life, he was definitely not going to survive. Zack kicked off his shoes and dropped his coat on the floor before covering Peco’s _perfect_ body with his. He trailed his hands up Peco’s thighs before settling with rubbing more circles against his cock. Peco moaned, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips weakly up against Zack’s hips. Zack leaned forward to capture his lips again in a dirty kiss before dropping down to trail kisses down his collar bone.

“Z-zack,” Peco whimpered and Zack grabbed Peco through his panties.

“You need to take the punishment for your actions, hmm?” Zack answered, grinding his hard, neglected dick down against Peco’s. The soft fabric of the skirt did wonders against Zack’s erection. Zack’s hands left that and wound around to Peco’s back and found the zipper. Thankfully it was just the zipper that was holding the dress on. He pulled it down and suddenly Peco’s hands were on his chest, messily unbuttoning Zack vest and then shirt. He let him. His clothes ended up on the floor, leaving Zack with just his pants. He unzipped the dress all the way and groaned when he saw it slip further down Peco’s chest. Somehow, that turned him on even more. Zack removed Peco’s flats after that. He carefully pulled the dress down Peco’s body until he got it completely off leaving Peco in just the black panties with a little red bow on the front.

He had to sit back and admire the view for a second, and damn, he was lucky. Peco’s skin was so smooth and perfect not to mention he looked _soft_. What was Zack kidding, Peco was definitely soft. Probably because he spent so much time cowering behind Zack which Zack had to admit that he got off on that alone. How many times had he masturbated to that? Too many times, he lost track at a few hundred. Back to Peco. Anyway, the panties were small and definitely not meant for men to wear. Zack could see his hardening cock pressing through the fabric and peeking over the edge of Peco’s waistband. He’d have to tend to that soon. The fabric looked moist and he smirked, Peco’s pre-cum was already leaking through. He must have had a good effect on the other to have that so soon. Zack leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together while swirling his thumb right above Peco’s cock. Man, Peco whimpered so well.

“You look perfect like this,” Zack whispered, grinding down against Peco slowly to tease him. “Sprawled out on my bed. But you’d look better completely naked with me inside you, pumping into you hard and fast.”

Peco moaned before surging upwards and capturing Zack’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Their tongues entwined and Peco tried biting Zack’s bottom lip, but Zack fought back. He slipped his fingers underneath Peco’s waistband and ran them up the side of Peco. Peco gasped and broke off the kiss to move to Zack’s neck to start sucking like a good boy. Zack took the moment to unbutton his pants with one hand and pull them down his legs with his underwear. It took some skill, but he was able to kick them off leaving him with nothing. Zack watched Peco’s eyes travel to the v-line that connected to his pelvis and his eyes widened at the size of Zack. Zack was abnormally huge in general terms, and suddenly he was afraid he might scare Peco off. But Peco just wrapped his hand around the pulsing length and started pumping him. The two shared combined moans and Peco dragged his thumb over the slit at the top and drug it back down the underneath side. With something so simple, Zack had never moaned so obscenely. Peco just really got his blood boiling. Zack hooked his thumbs onto Peco’s panties and pulled them down his thighs so he could get to his dick easier. He shooed Peco’s hand away from his and ground against him. It felt a whole lot better when it was Peco’s bare cock against his. Zack couldn’t help but bite back a loud moan, he had no idea who could be walking outside the door. The hallway was busy most days and he didn’t want Peco to get embarrassed by him. Zack settled on sucking hickeys on Peco’s shoulder just to hear that beautiful high pitched moan Peco released.

“Z-zack I want to…. I’ve always wanted to suck your… can I…?” Peco tried phrasing, but for some reason the words wouldn’t work. Maybe its because Zack had started rubbing they’re dicks together again. However, Zack paused.

“Peco, you know what that…” Zack answered and Peco nodded eagerly.

“It’s been in my… fantasies ever since I fell for you,” Peco answered, his eyes traveling down Zack’s body to rest on his length. He whimpered and licked his dry lips before focusing on Zack again.

“Then fuck yes,” Zack answered and flipped them over. It was as if fire was born in Peco and he took control. Peco trailed his tongue down Zack’s chest, over his belly button, and continued down further. He straddled Zack’s thighs before licking Zack in experiment. Then in one go, Peco swallowed Zack whole. He gasped and his hands flew to Peco’s head immediately. “Oh, fuck.” Zack moaned. Peco bobbed his head slowly and Zack had to focus on breathing and not thrusting into that wet, welcoming mouth. Looking down at Peco was worse, because damn, he was meant to have cock in his mouth.

Zack massaged Peco’s head as he spread his legs further for Peco to get at him better. His hands fondled Zack’s balls as he sucked, and that was good. Peco hallowed out his mouth and deep throated him and Zack moaned. “Good boy, like that.” Peco moaned in response, sending vibrations up his dick and it was starting to become too much. Zack felt a familiar warmth pooling in his gut as his blood rushed downstairs.

“P-Peco,” Zack moaned, and he couldn’t control his hips from arching upwards. Peco choked and pulled off of Zack. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Zack exclaimed, holding Peco as if that’d help him from coughing. If anything could kill a mood, that could.

“It’s fine, I thought I could take it,” Peco answered before pushing Zack back down and straddled Zack’s hips. “I can turn you to mush another way.” Peco ground his ass against Zack’s cock and the fiery returned in the pit of Zack’s stomach. Peco’s mouth parted open and he was practically drooling on Zack’s chest. Zack rolled them over and slammed Peco into the bed.

“You’ve done it now,” Zack whispered in Peco’s ear, grabbing Peco’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. “I’m gonna pound you into the bed. You won’t even be able to say a word after I’m done.”

Peco yanked Zack closer to him. “I’d like to see your best try.”

“Oh baby, imma make you sore,” Zack answered biting Peco’s ear lobe before reaching into the night stand to pull out a bottle of lube. He set it on the bed beside them and opened the lid with one hand.

“Peco… I just want to explain what I’m going to do so you don’t freak out,” Zack stated, seriousness creeping in his voice.

Peco put his hand on Zack’s. “Please, I know. I may be a virgin, but I know. And its not like I haven’t been fucking myself with a large sized dildo while thinking of you for a long while.”

“Y-you…”

Peco smirked up at him and traced his finger down Zack’s chest to pinch one of his hardened nipples. “I had a craving one day… and well, one of the boy’s here explained some things to me and even got me one. And the first time hurt pretty bad, but I got addicted to it. I’d lay face down on the bed and… fuck myself and it felt so good.”

Zack moaned. “Oh fuck, you had to make that so hot.”

Peco shrugged. “But as much as I love having a dildo up my ass, I’d prefer it be yours inside me. Filling me up whole. Its why I dressed up the way I did, although, I imagined you fucking me with the dress still on.”

Zack coated his fingers and placed them at Peco’s entrance, before circling it for a few seconds. “Yeah, but it’s not you. I kinda like you naked, and you look really good underneath me like that. We can explore kinks later. If you still want to… you know, be together.”

Peco smiled sweetly and pulled Zack in for a softer kiss. “Defiantly.”

“Good, because I… like you to much for this to be a onetime thing. Like dating?” Zack answered and Peco nodded. “Dating definitely.”

Zack smiled and pushed his finger into Peco without warning. Peco immediately relaxed, knowing it’d hurt worse if he didn’t. What was he kidding, it hurt pretty bad as it was, but Peco battled through it. And Zack sensed Peco’s pain and started jerking him off to offset the pain, and Peco was caught in between pleasure and pain. Zack thrust his finger in and out before adding another and scissored him open. Peco dug his nails into Zack’s bare back and moaned, now it was starting to feel _good._ Zack added a third finger until he felt Peco was ready. Then he pulled them out and coated his dick with a generous amount and positioned himself in between Peco’s spread legs.

“Ready?”

“Yes!” Peco exclaimed and Zack pushed in.

“Oh god, you’re so tight,” Zack moaned, matching Peco’s moan as he was filled up.

“Z-zack, move!” Peco cried out after getting accustomed to his size. And Zack was large, bigger than the dildo he fucked himself with. He reached so deep into Peco it was mind blowing.

Zack obeyed and moved his hips to bring himself almost all the way out before slamming back in. He went slow for the first few seconds before Peco threatened Zack and he sped up. He slammed into Peco all the way to the hilt before pulling out. Peco was hot, and tight, and he felt good around Zack. Especially when he contracted around Zack and drew out a moan. But Zack didn’t feel bad because Peco was a moaning mess underneath him, clutching onto Zack’s back like it was his life line. His legs had fallen open completely, and Zack kept rubbing against Peco’s dick as he moved. Peco’s small body bounced on the bed with every thrust and Zack bit his lip. He leaned down to capture Peco’s parted mouth in another sloppy kiss before slipping his hand in between them to grab Peco’s dick. He started jerking at the pace he’d set and Peco’s moans became incoherent. Zack wasn’t far behind if Peco kept constricting around him like that. Zack hit something deep inside Peco and that was it, Peco was sent over the edge. His cum splattered all over Zack’s stomach and he contracted so hard around Zack. But Zack kept going.

“You’re so deep,” Peco moaned, still on a high from his climax and that’s what sent Zack over. He shot his load deep inside Peco’s body and rode out his orgasm until his dick went limp inside the other. Then he pulled out and flopped onto the other side of the bed. He reached down onto the floor and grabbed some old clothing to wipe the two off.

It felt weird to feel cum draining out of him, but Peco quickly decided he liked the feeling. It was one of those good kind of weird things. Especially when it was Zack’s, and he was sporting Zack’s hickeys. It felt nice to not only be protected by the other, but to be claimed by him to. Peco’d always though he was straight, from the time he was a kid. His parents had been homophobic and had raised him like that to. But he never… well, liked women at all. And then he’d seen Zack in his boxers, his entire body sweaty from dancing and his eyes so dark. That’d turned him on like a flip of a switch. Then Peco got that dildo and realized he really liked men. He really wanted to be fucked. And he really wanted to be fucked by Zack, and his wish finally came true.

“Come over here, I wanna cuddle,” Zack ordered, grabbing Peco and dragging Peco across the bed. Peco rolled onto his side so Zack could press against his back. The larger man wrapped his arms around Peco’s waist and buried his chin in Peco’s messy hair. It was silent for awhile, and that was almost as intimate as the sex.

“Why the panties though?” Zack asked after awhile and Peco shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Definitely a good idea. You should do it more often.”

“With the reaction I got out of you, that’s a definite.”

“Now shut up, I’m turned,” Zack complained and Peco smiled.

 

They were really hoping to keep their relationship (both dating and in bed) under wraps till they figured all the stuff out. That didn’t work, and it was only the second morning that Zack and Peco woke up together and naked after another long night. Then Kaito walked in, completely oblivious… and then he saw them. Oh god, the stuff that they had to explain. But it was cool, the entire Baron team excepted them and even said that they’d seen it coming. Zack and Peco had been dancing around each other for years and that they were idiots. One of the guys even complained about how much sexual tension there’d been and he almost quit. Peco promptly bit him.


	2. Didn't mean to see that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack walks in on something he probably wasn't supposed to see, BUT he definitely doesn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took so long on this one, but its done!!! I hope it's good, I really do. I didn't think it was, but I hope ya'll like it. OK LET ME CLEAR THIS UP!! I'm not from the South in America, and I'm never saying ya'll again! Lol!   
> Anyway, this doesn't go along with the Little Maid. Sorry, its in a completely different universe unless Zack basically forgot all the events from the last chapter. I hope that's not the case. Anyway, please enjoy... and be gentle in the comments! Jk, tell me how I did or if I need to fix something! :D  
> Something funny, to. So when I upload this to Ao3 it always thinks people's names are wrong or slang is misspelled. It's hilarious to see so many red lines underneath the words I write! HAHA  
> Oh FORGOT. IF YOU HAVE A KINK OR SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO WRITE, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO WRITE IT!

Zack held a magazine in hand as he walked up to Peco’s door to his spare room in the headquarters. The two were pretty lucky that Kaito let them stay in the headquarters with him and had even given the two spare rooms. Zack’s was a few doors away from Peco’s and Kaito’s was at the very top. However, Kaito was out with Kouta right now doing who knows what. The Kouta guy was a bad influence on their leader, but there was nothing they could do about that. They’d just have to play it out by ear. Peco’s door was abnormally shut, but he’d seen Peco go in earlier. Zack shrugged and sighed, maybe Peco was pouting again because Zack wasn’t paying attention to him. Eh, that’s something a card game couldn’t fix. Peco door was actually really bright. He’d found a bunch of stickers for dance teams and shit like that and had put them all over the door. Kaito had been pissed but Zack found it adorable. And they couldn’t get them off anyway, so they stayed.

Zack ran his hand over the sticker he’d put on after Peco’d begged him. It was a cute elephant, and Zack had cooed over it for like an hour. Elephants were the coolest animals on the Earth. He chuckled quietly and twisted the knob of the door and swung it open.

And Zack dropped the magazine in surprise at the scene that awaited him. Peco was naked. _Naked_. And he was kneeling on the bed, legs spread wide open. Zack’s eyes traveled to Peco’s hips, which were jerking violently back and forth like he was humping the air. Peco was situated sideways to Zack and from where Zack was standing… Peco was thrusting something up into him. When he pulled it back out, Zack realized it was a long cylindrical object. Zack’s dick perked up in interest. Peco was pushing a _dildo_ inside him.

“Za…ck,” Peco moaned, his lips slightly parted as his hand moved behind him. The other one was wrapped around his dick. And for a second, Zack thought Peco had already seen him… but that quickly disappeared.

“Oh god, Peco,” Zack stated in horror… or maybe fascination and a little bit of lust.

Peco reacted immediately. He yanked the dildo out of him so fast, he hurt himself. Peco winced as he grabbed for the nearest thing to make himself as modest as he could. Peco ended up wrapping himself up in a blanket. “Z-zack I didn’t see you come in… I’m so sorry.”

Zack’s hand grasped for the door behind him and he shut it. His hands quickly locked it, too. So, Peco’d been fucking himself with a dildo while thinking about Zack. Granted, Zack had never thought of Peco in that light and had just thought of him as his best friend but… shit, that was something. He couldn’t pretend that that hadn’t turned him on a little bit. Zack’s eyes trailed down to the smooth skin of Peco’s stomach and disappearing underneath the covers. Peco definitely couldn’t cover the erection poking through the blankets.

“It’s fine,” Zack said, but his voice definitely wasn’t normal. In fact it was a little bit deeper than normal, husky even.

“Z-zack? Are you ok? I can leave if you want or… find something else or something!” Peco said, panicking. “I don’t want to lose you as a friend. I really, really am sorry.”

“Do you do that a lot? Fuck yourself with a dildo while thinking about me?” Zack asked, taking a step towards Peco. All Peco had to say was no and Zack would back off immediately and leave him there to get decent.

Peco’s cheeks turned bright red. “Y-yeah. I don’t want to make it, well, awkward. But you’re all that and you’re a natural dom… and I have a kink for being a sub. And I kinda… have always liked having something up my ass, or better yet, inside me intimately. And you’re hot, and I’m meh… so…”

“Can’t make it anymore awkward then it already is,” Zack stated, shrugging like they were having a casual conversation about the weather.

“I-I really am sorry, Zack. I can put clothes on and stuff… but I can’t save your mind from…”

“Keep your clothes off,” Zack interrupted, crossing the room to crawl onto the bed beside Peco. He chucked off his long jacket and pushed Peco back onto the bed while tracing swirls into the skin around Peco’s nipples. Women liked it, so why not men? Zack liked it after all. Zack kicked his shoes off as well.

“Z-zack?” Peco sighed, half in pleasure and half in confusion.

“Well, its truth that I always thought of you as just my best friend… but, now that I think about it, I always got off while thinking about you,” Zack answered, pulling the blanket away from Peco’s grasp. His eyes traveled to Peco’s hardened erection and he had to admit it put a thrill in him, his dick responding to that by hardening as well.

Peco’s hands threaded through Zack’s hair to pull his lips towards Peco’s. Their lips met in a bruising, sloppy kiss but Zack swore it was the best he’d ever had. Peco’s bare body arched up against Zack’s. Zack slotted a knee in between Peco’s thighs causing Peco to accidently grind against it. Peco’s mouth opened in a moan and Zack slipped his tongue inside. He explored thoroughly, loving the taste of Peco all around him. Oh god, he was so hard now if he wasn’t before. Peco made a soft sound and Zack couldn’t help the growl that overcame him and he pressed Peco further into the bed. Peco’s hands grabbed a hold of Zack’s vest and his hands unbuttoned it. Zack slipped the material over his shoulders and threw it off the bed. Next came his shirt and it joined the other. Peco’s mouth practically watered at the sight of Zack half-naked, pressing him into the bed like an animal.

“And you’re not just meh,” Zack whispered before licking the shell of Peco’s ears. “You’re sexy.” And Peco whimpered, but Zack swallowed that up with his mouth. Peco’s hands grasped at Zack’s bare shoulders and he cried out when his bare erection brushed up against the rough fabric of Zack’s pants. Zack hadn’t even noticed how he’d been grinding his crotch down against Peco’s and he had to admit, it felt really good to have something… well, there to grind back against. Zack reached his hand down in between them to brush against Peco, and the latter threw his head back and Zack grinned. As much as he wanted to fuck Peco, Zack wanted something else out of tonight. They’d be able to fuck later, maybe right after. Zack put his lips to where Peco’s shoulder met his neck and sucked a bruising hickey there. He was glad it showed up so well, so fast. But Peco’s skin easily bruised anyway, so yeah, there was that. And he hoped it’d stay for a good long while, the whole world would know that Zack claimed this one.

“Z-zack,” Peco whimpered again, and oh how that sound went straight to his dick. He was pretty sure he’d be ruined for the rest of his life. But it’d be ok, as long as Peco was there. Zack pushed up from Peco for a second as he realized what he’d just thought. A future? A future with Peco? Zack was pretty sure he wasn’t gay and hadn’t ever looked at a man like he did women. He’d had a brief fling with Peco’s sister, Azami, but it hadn’t worked out. They’d stayed friends, and he’d promised her he’d take care of her little brother. This wasn’t exactly taking care of him. And he’d never really noticed where protecting Peco at first had been a chore, now became where he was generally frightened whenever Peco was in danger. Like when Old Man Charmant had hurt Peco because of Kaito, Zack almost killed the man. Or when an Inves got out of control and he was too far away from Peco. Maybe he had always cared about Peco like that and just hadn’t took time to think about it? And not just for his body, because Peco really wasn’t much. He was tiny and weak boned, and got hurt a lot. But Zack hadn’t cared, and still didn’t. He’d… fallen in love with Peco’s personality, with his clinginess. Peco was his perfect balance, his partner, and his best friend. When that had changed, Zack didn’t know.

“Zack,” Peco asked, running his hand down Zack’s chest to trace over his abs. Zack stomach instinctively contracted, fluttering underneath Peco’s touch.

Zack sat back on his haunches, causing Peco to push himself up on his elbows. “W-what do I mean to you? Am I just… are we just going to be…fuck buddies?”

Peco frowned and reached one of his hands up to caress Zack’s cheek. “We can be whatever you want, Zack. I kinda hoped not… I don’t really do one-night stands.”

Zack’s nervousness disappeared, because the thought of Peco being bare like this… using a dildo while thinking of someone else made him physically sick. “Good, you’re mine now.” Then Zack covered Peco’s mouth with his own for a sweet, perfect kiss.

“Now, you’re going to do what I say,” Zack ordered, dragging Peco back up onto his knees. He searched around on the bed to find said cylindrical object and silently cheered when he found out. “I really want to be inside you, _but_ I think for this occasion, this will be hotter.” He handed Peco the object, and closed his little hands over it.

“W-wha…?” Peco questioned, not following along and Zack had to sigh.

“You’re going to fuck yourself with this, and I’m going to _watch_ you. And if you want a second round, then I’ll be more than glad to give it to you,” Zack answered before scooting back from Peco on the bed.

“Fine, but there’s some lube under the bed… I’m going to need that,” Peco said and Zack nodded before reaching under the bed covers to grab the stuff. He handed it to Peco, who opened the lid and coated the dildo in it. He then put some on his fingers to open himself up, but it barely took anytime at all. He was already open. Peco raised himself on shaky knees, turned on the dildo so I’d vibrate, and positioned it behind him. He pressed it forward, and winced for a second. However, he brought it out and thrust it back in. It wasn’t long before he set up a rhythm again and started moaning like a wanton whore.

“Good boy,” Zack moaned, watching Peco react like that was so fucking hot. Those moans were like music to Zack’s ears, high pitched and needy. He reached down to the zipper of his pants and unzipped them. He reached past his underwear and brought himself out to the world. The cold air blew on his dick, but he ignored it as he started gliding his hand up and down the shaft. Zack tried to hide his moan, but the feeling of his hand on himself and watching Peco move like _that_ left him no choice. Peco’s hips were rocking with every thrust in a sinful way and Zack licked his lips. He watched it go in and back out and Peco’s hips snapped with it. Not to mention the way Peco’s eyes were half-lidded and his mouth parted.

“Oh god, Peco. Keep _going_ ,” Zack moaned, rubbing a finger over the tip of his cock before sliding it back down the underside.

“Z-zack,” Peco cried. He looked painfully hard, and that turned Zack on even more. He was most likely, probably gay. Oh well, fuck it. Might as well go full gay, get the rainbow on.

“Y-yeah baby, you’re doing so good. Feel that? That’s going to be me sometime soon, and I’ll make sure I fill you up a lot better than that dildo,” Zack groaned, looking at Peco with lust filled eyes. “You’re such a naughty boy for even buying that. Couldn’t wait for me, could you? I’m going to fill you up so much, you’re going to be ruined for anyone else.”

Peco moaned, his rhythm faltering as he sped up even more. It was 1000% better to have Zack _watching_ him. It drove him on harder and faster. Zack was getting off on Peco fucking himself with a dildo, now that was something. But Peco couldn’t think any further than that, the vibrations sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. Peco wasn’t the only one falling out of rhythm, though. Zack’s words weren’t making sense anymore and his voice was deepening. Peco’s face burned red, but he didn’t care. Zack’s voice had always sent shivers down his spine, especially when said man was angry. Oh god, how Peco got off when Zack was angry. This, though, this was amazingly worse.

“Z-zack I’m gonna cum,” Peco cried, finally reaching his climax.

“Of fuck, yes,” Zack moaned as he felt the tightening in his gut and balls. “I wanna see you.”

Peco threw his head back as the dildo vibrated against something deep inside him and he went over the edge. His climax practically exploded and that set Zack off. He came all over his hands and the bed sheets. Peco’s hand pulled the object out of him and turned it off before tossing it over the side of the bed. His other hand dropped from himself as he fell back first onto the bed. Zack smiled before tucking himself back inside his pants and grabbed some paper towels from the bedside. He quickly cleaned both of them off before lying beside Peco lazily.

“Thanks for not… freaking out on me,” Peco stated, turning his head to look Zack in the eyes. “Most people would have.”

“I’m not most people, should’ve figured that out already,” Zack answered and smiled at him. He guided Peco over to lean his head down against his chest right over his heart. Zack’s hand found its way to Peco’s hair, and he started running it through. Peco practically purred and Zack smiled. “Wait, you don’t want a second round, right?”

Peco shook his head. “Not today, at least. You have no idea how many times I used that thing today, that was enough.”

Zack laughed. “Ok, I’ll take your word for it. But what about tomorrow? I really want to explore a little more with you.” Peco covered Zack’s mouth with his hand. “Shush.”


End file.
